


just a bit brighter

by fiddlesticks



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bakery, Fluff, cheering you up, jacob's sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9235778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlesticks/pseuds/fiddlesticks
Summary: Let’s just pretend for the purpose of this imagine, that Jacob wasn’t obliviated and everything is lovely, because that’s what they deserve.  Jacob’s sister has had a rotten week, so Jacob and Newt take it upon themselves to cheer her up.





	

You trudged up the street, the once beautiful white snow now sat as dirty grey slush, clinging to the lower steps of the buildings towering above you. It seeped through your shoes and into your socks, the icy wind nipping at your ears and cheeks. Your face set into a frown, you pulled your coat tighter around your shivering from. All you could think of was one of your brothers warm bear hugs, they never failed to comfort you, no matter how horrid you were feeling, he always managed to make you feel a bit brighter.

You made your way to his bakery, a riot of colour in an otherwise dreary grey street. The sign on the door was flipped to read ‘sorry, we’re closed for now’ along with a list of opening times in handwriting that you recognised as Queenie’s. You wrapped your knuckles on the door, you waited for a few moments, hopping from foot to foot trying to keep warm, before a mop of curly auburn hair popped around the door frame that lead to the bake house. The tall gentleman smiled to you as he hurried to the door to let you in from the cold.

You had met newt a handful of times before, you had given him quite the talking to, when the bite marks on your brothers neck was explained to you. He was perfectly nice, but as childish as it sounded, all you wanted in that moment was your brother and his familiar cuddle.

Once inside the warm bakery, Jacob wandered through to the front of the shop, still wearing his flour covered apron. His brows furrowed with concern at your dejected expression, ‘oh sweets, what’s up?’ he asked as he opened his arms wide for you to fall into. He smelt like pastries and cakes, he radiated warmth and he held on to you so tight that you felt like nothing bad could ever penetrate his arms.

You buried your face into Jacob’s shoulder, so you didn’t see when he gestured to newt to go make a pot of tea.

You jumped slightly surprised when the kettle began squealing on the stove, ‘come on, I’ll get you a donut’ Jacob encouraged you to a seat at one of the little round tables. Newt placed a tray with the full tea pot, milk, sugar and three tea cups and spoons on the table and joined you, while Jacob grabbed a selection of your favourite treats.

“now, what’s up?’ Jacob asked as newt busied himself pouring the tea, looking concerned. You were sick of thinking about it, you just wanted a distraction, you wanted you brother and his friends stories and silly antics.

Sensing your reluctance, Jacob began chattering, sitting himself by your side. He told you about a few odd customers, a new idea that he wanted to try out, that sounded unbelievably delicious and a funny story that Queenie had told him the day before. You had begun to relax, to the familiar sound of his voice, the clouds in your mind beginning to lift.

“could you tell me about you two charging about new York looking for Newt’s creatures? I still haven’t heard the full story’ you asked curiosity clear in your voice. They began the anecdote gladly, explaining animatedly, using the tea and sugar pot along with the milk jug as markers and props, even the tea spoons were brought into tale. Newt would occasionally have to describe or explain a particular creature to you. Your mind clearer than it had been in days, along with a smile that you had missed being on your lips.

Jacob was trying, to no avail, to describe the mating dance that Newt had to do to encourage the erumpent back into the case, ‘you should just show her, it’ll definitely help cheer her up’ he suggested to his friend, a wide smile on his cheeks, as he chuckled at the memory. with a reluctant sigh Newt stood, but rather than beginning the dance he went into the back. “where are you going? I need to see this dance’ you called through to him, ‘I’m just getting my coat, it acts as a sort of tail, it’s very important, they like the swish.’ You were giggling before he had even started, his coat did indeed make it more of a spectacle, it rippled as he moved, finally ending the dance by rolling onto the floor, with both you and Jacob in peals of laughter.

The two men seemed pleased with their accomplishment, both taking a celebratory sweet treat. You chatted happily for at least another hour, about a great many things, but it was getting late and you yawned involuntarily. “do you want to spend the night here sweets?’ Jacob asked as he placed his hand over yours on the table, you smiled sleepily and gave him a small nod.

He began guiding you upstairs, not before you thanked Newt for showing you the dance and helping to cheer you up. You got a slightly embarrassed smile along with a “sleep well’ in return.

Jacob put you into his bed, before placing a kiss on your forehead,  with his soothing scent all around you and his warm blankets embracing you, you drifted off to sleep in no time.

 

Have a great day and be safe

I also have a tumblr, you can find me at <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fiddlesticksimagines> i write imagines, confessions, shorter fics, head cannons and preferences

Master list

<http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/post/154822903864/masterlist>


End file.
